


Gitara

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, nag-aaral mag-gitara si kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Kahit masakit na ang mga daliri ay patuloy pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pag-aral mag-gitara.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Gitara

**Author's Note:**

> masakit talaga sa daliri maggitara lalo na pag pers taym mo

Dinig ni Jongin ang pag-strum ng gitara pagkauwi niya galing trabaho sa sinasaluhang apartment ng boyfriend. Sa tunog pa lang ng gitara ay alam niyang abala na naman ang minamahal sa pag-aaral tumugtog ng nasabing instrumento.

Marahan siyang pumasok sa loob at tahimik na yumapak papunta sa kanilang kwarto. Naka-uwang ang pintuan kaya't malayang nakasilip si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na hawak ang bagong biling gitara nitong Linggo.

Dahil sa pagkahilig sa musika lalo na sa pagkanta, matapos nilang umattend sa gig ng kaibigan nilang si Chanyeol na gitarista ng isang sikat na banda, bigla na lang nagkainteres si Kyungsoo na tumugtog ng gitara.

Syempre, suportado si Jongin sa kagustuhan ng kasintahan matuto mag-gitara, kaya naman inudyok niya ito na bumili na ng gitara para makapag-umpisa na mag-aral. At pag-uwi nga niya nitong nakaraang Linggo galing sa kanyang mga pamangkin, nadatnan niya si Kyungsoo sa sala na may hawak na ng gitara at inaaral ang mga chords sa pamamagitan ng Youtube.

Sa pagkamangha sa konsentrasyon ni Kyungsoo, patagong kinuhaan niya ng litrato ang kasintahan

At sa sumunod na mga araw, dumating din si Chanyeol para turuan lalo si Kyungsoo tumugtog. Muli, nakasubaybay lang si Jongin sa kanya kasabay ng pagkuha ng lihim na mga litrato. Tuwang-tuwa siya sa pagsalubong sa makakapal na kilay ng iniirog gayun rin sa pagtulis ng nguso nito tuwing hindi nagagawa ang paglipat-lipat ng mga chords.

Para naman kay Chanyeol, bilang isang tutor ni Kyungsoo sa paggigitara, mabilis naman daw matuto si Kyungsoo. Yun nga lang ay hirap pa ito na tumugtog kasabay ng pag-awit.

Balik sa kasalukuyan at walang tigil pa rin nga si Kyungsoo sa pag-eensayo sa paggitara, at walang sawa pa rin si Jongin na kunan siya ng litrato sa bawat pagpapraktis niya. Lalo na at video na ngayon ang kinukuhanan niya.

"Huy, anong ginagawa mo?"

Nagitla si Jongin nang makita si Kyungsoo sa screen ng camera niya na nakatingin na sa kanya.

Agad na tinigil ni Jongin ang video, di alam kung nai-save ba niya ang kinukunan. Tinago niya sa likuran ang cellphone at sinuklian na lang si Kyungsoo ng pagtawa.

"Wala, wala...kararating ko lang."

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo, may pagdududa sa mga mata nito. "Kinukuhanan mo ko picture. Alam ko naman." Binaba nito ang gitara sa kama at tumabi si Jongin sa kanya.

"Di kaya yun basta picture lang. Video kaya."

Hinampas siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso. "Nakakahiya burahin mo yun hindi pa ako magaling."

"Sus, cute mo kasi magconcentrate kaya kinunan kita. Tsaka di ko nga sure kung na-save ba kasi nagulat din ako sayo bigla kang nakatingin sa akin sa screen."

"Pano naman kita hindi mapapansin, nakatayo ka na dyan sa may pinto habang nakatapat cellphone mo sa akin."

"Okay, po, okay po, sorry na." Tawa lang ni Jongin habang iniirapan siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Ewan. Buti boyfriend kita."

"Buti mahal mo kamo."

"Oo na."

"Musta pag-aaral mo ng gitara?" Halik niya sa pisngi ng kasintahan bago niya ito akbayan.

Sumandal si Kyungsoo sa kanya at itinaas ang kaliwang kamay at dinama ang dulo ng kanyang malalambot na mga daliri na nananakit na. "Musta sa trabaho?"

"Ayun, busy lahat para sa pa-contest sa Christmas party. Muntik pa akong ialay, buti na lang di natuloy." Tawa ni Jongin bago yakapin ang mahal. "Ikaw nga, musta pagtugtog mo? May improvement ba?"

Pinakita ni Kyungsoo ang mga namumulang daliri sa kanya. "Wala pa. Nahihirapan ako kasi masakit na rin mga daliri ko. Di pa kasi sanay. Pero sabi ni Chanyeol, kapag nagkakalyo na 'tong mga daliri ko, hindi na sasakit kapag tumugtog ako."

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin nang hawakan at tingnan maigi ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo na ginagamit nito sa chords.

"Pahinga ka rin. Pag di na sumakit tsaka ka ulit magtry tumugtog, baka mamaya magsugat to." Hinalikan niya ang bawat daliri ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kamay nito nang marahan.

"Okay." Pamumula ng mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo matapos patakan ni Jongin ng halik ang dulo ng kanyang mga daliri.

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya at humalik sa labi niya. "Hinay-hinay lang baby ko, hm? Wag magmadali. Alam kong gagaling ka rin tumugtog ng gitara. Ikaw pa ba? Magaling na nga kumanta, magaling pa umarte, magaling pa magluto, magaling pa mag-alaga ng cactus, ngayon, paggigitara naman ang inaatupag. Alam kong magiging magaling ka rin dito."

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa kanya at kiming ngumiti. "Tama na papuri mo baka lumaki ulo ko."

Humalik si Jongin sa noo niya. "Kilala kita, di ka ganun, Soo. Love you."

Humalik pabalik si Kyungsoo sa labi ni Jongin. Napapikit ito dahil ilang segundo ang tinagal ng pagdikit ng kanilang mga labi.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin bilang reaksyon, habang marahan naman na lumayo ang labi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Napamulat ito ng mata at humagikgik.

"Gulat ka?"

Kumurap-kurap si Jongin. Napatulala. "M-Medyo."

Nagtakip ng bibig si Kyungsoo habang tumatawa pero humirit pa ito ng isang halik sa pisngi ni Jongin. "May tutugtugin ako."

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang gitara at pumorma na.

"Baby, akala ko ba masakit daliri mo? Ipahinga mo muna yan."

"Okay lang. Pakinggan mo 'to, By." Inistrum niya ang D chord at para bang nakulong na si Jongin sa presensya ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood niya itong ipakita sa kanya kung nasaan man siya ngayon sa pagtutugtog ng gitara.

Nagsasalubong pa rin ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo habang nakatuon sa mga daliri niyang palipat-lipat ng chords. Hirap man siya ay ipinagpatuloy pa rin niya ang pagtugtog kahit nalilito rin a strumming pattern ng kantang inaawit.

_"You make it easy,_

_It's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four._

_There's only one thing, two do, three words four you._

_I love you."_

At kahit ganun, sa paningin ni Jongin ay perpekto pa rin si Kyungsoo, ang lalaking kanyang tinatangi at nakikita niyang mamahalin magpakailanman.

Natapos tumugtog si Kyungsoo.

Maikli man iyon at mukhang nahirapan ang kasintahan, pumalakpak pa rin si Jongin na proud na proud kay Kyungsoo kahit na paunti-unti ang progress nito sa pagtugtog ng gitara.

"Gumagaling ka na." Kusot niya sa buhok ng kasintahan.

"Hindi pa." Nguso nito sa kanya.

"Gumagaling na. Sabi ko naman sayo, di yan minamadali. Process yang pagkatuto tumugtog ng gitara. Practice lang, pero syempre, pahinga mo rin itong mga daliri mo." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya bago halikan muli ang mga daliri nito sa harap niya.

Namula si Kyungsoo at umiwas ng tingin. Idinikit naman ni Jongin ang palad ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang pisngi. "Mahal din kita, Kyungsoo. Yan ang sagot ko sa awit mo. Gagaling ka pa lalo." Kinuha ni Jongin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at pinagdikit ang kanilang mga labi.

Pagkahiwalay, hinabol naman ni Kyungsoo ang labi ni Jongin at humalik roon. Display ang hugis puso niyang ngiti, masaya niyang sinabi. "Love you ulit."

Sa gabing iyon, ginugol nila ang oras sa pag-aaral maggitara. At dahil, ipapahinga muna ni Kyungsoo ang mga daliri, siya naman ang naging tutor ni Jongin sa pagtugtog ng gitara.

Kahit na walang matinong natutunan si Jongin, random na lang siyang gumawa ng sariling chords habang nag-duduet sila ni Kyungsoo sa mga kantang alam nila pareho.

Ganito sila ka-in love sa isa't-isa.

**Author's Note:**

> komento?


End file.
